Mating Season
by StevMarie
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu find themselves at their wit's end as the summer season brings with it the animalistic time in which dragons are at the height of their mating season. Unable to find themselves out on a job like they usually would, they're stuck within dangerous proximity of each other... and two other individuals in particular. Rated M for sexual themes and language. Lemon Warnig
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an older fan fiction I dug up in my computer. I do enjoy making lemons :3 And as much as I LOVE Gajeel and Levy, I will admit Natsu and Lucy come up as my second fav fairy tail couple! Anywho, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Happy, Lily, and Charle all sat together, watching their dragon slayer companions.<p>

"I'm so glad Wndy isn't old enough yet," Charle sighed, "I don't know what I'd do with the girl,"

"Yeah," Happy let out an exasperated sigh, "Natsu can get so bad we have to leave on missions so he can let out some steam. Otherwise he fights with everyone in the guild,"

"Isn't that normal?" Lily said, looking at Happy more than a little confused, "What's so different about now?"

"Haven't you noticed anything different about Gajeel lately?" Happy asked.

"Not really… He's been sleeping less but besides that… no…" Lily pondered, "Why?"

Charle and Happy laughed a little nervously, "You'll find out soon enough,"

* * *

><p>Gajeel was leaning against the wall outside of FairyTail. He was trying to concentrate, to keep his mind off of certain things. But how could he? His skin felt like it was crawling. There was a heat under his flesh that desperately need to be released.<p>

As he sulked, he noticed a familiar scent wafting his way. His eyes widened as a fresh wall of heat washed over his body.

'Not now!' he shivered.

"Levi-chan! You did so amazing!" Jet's voice rang from somewhere far off.

"And so smart too!" Droy chimed in.

"It's not a big deal guys," that familiar voice came from down the hill.

'Damn,' Gajeel growled. Maybe if he left now, he could be spared the madness about to cloud his mind…

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel physically jumped. He felt so on-edge. His eyes met with his little Exceed partner's. He tried his best to act as natural as possible.

"What's up, Lily?" he smirked crookedly.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked rather abruptly.

Gajeel's smile faltered. He didn't think he'd have to explain his predicament to his Exceed friend. Actually, how could he?

Suddenly, he caught her scent again. It was as if every hair on his body stood on edge. She was sooooo close…

Movement out of the corner of his eye… a blue dress with an orange headband. His skin was crawling like it never had before. His mind was fuzzy. Suddenly, all he could think about was how much he had to have her, how much he needed that girl under him, calling out his name…

"Gajeel!" Lily yelled, getting his attention. But the look his friend gave him completely took him back. Lily received the most blood-curdling glare from Gajeel he could've imagined. And for what reason? He had no idea.

Gajeel looked over and watched Levi walk into the guild, and with the closing of the doors, so her scent vanished. It was like he'd just been doused with water. With a hiss, he sank to the ground, visibly shaking.

"Gajeel?" Lily inquired, "What's going on?"

"I'm going insane," the iron dragon slayer growled, rubbing his face with his hands, "And it's all her fault."

"Whose fault?" Lily was so confused.

"Look…" Gajeel sighed, finally deciding to confide in his friend "Because I'm a dragon slayer, I am part dragon in a sense. I have their fighting skills but… we share even more than that in common…"

"Oh?" Lily crossed his arms, "And what's that?"

"I guess you could say their seasons…" Gajeel received a blank stare from his friend, "I'm in heat,"

Lily was completely caught off guard. A sudden realization hit him, "So that's what Charle and Happy were talking about."

"Eh?"

"N-Nothing,"

"Anyway, usually its fairly manageable but…"

"Levi," Lily concluded.

Just her name sent shivers down Gajeel's spine. He growled something Lily couldn't quite catch and left, heading for the forest. Lily felt it best to leave him alone and went to rejoin Charle and Happy in the bar.

* * *

><p>Natsu was sitting on a branch in the middle of the forest. His senses were on high alert, adrenaline pumping through his veins with no way to be released. God he hated this time of year. Flames were roiling in his stomach. All he could think about was his intense desire to hit something, burn something… KILL something.<p>

A shiver went down his spine.

Maybe if he asked Lucy to research the mater, she could find a potion to calm his senses. She was so smart… and pretty…

A growl escaped his lips.

'No! Don't think like that!'

He knew better than to think of a woman when he was like this. Feelings would develop that he couldn't control. Thus why he usually went on a job that would take a long time far away. Something that required someone to take out, or something he could destroy. But this time there was nothing that would work. And so, he isolated himself in the forest, praying no one would come looking for him.

Suddenly, a familiar sent hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Gajeel…" Natsu growled, jumping out of the tree. Rage filled his own being. What was he doing here? Who the fuck did he think he was? Trespassing into HIS territory?

He couldn't stop the animalistic thoughts that were surfacing in his mind A fire rolling in his belly, threatening to spill over any second, Natsu charged into the direction of Gajeel's scent.

When he saw the Iron Dragon Slayer standing in the clearing ready for a fight, Natsu charged.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?!" Natsu lunged, landing a solid flame-covered hit on the Iron mage's chest, sending him flying backwards.

"You looking for a fight, Salamander? 'Cause I brought you one!" Gajeel stabbed at him with his arm now turned to a sword. Natsu dodged, landing a good one on Gajeel's face.

In the haze of Natsu's mind, he realized Gajeel must be feeling the same way, thus why they were both locked into such a bloodlust-filled frenzy. The primal part of him didn't care, however and that part of him completely overpowered any sense he could've had. Fighting almost as if it were for his life, Natsu hit Gajeel with another fire-filled punch.

Natsu wound his fist back to hit Gajeel when suddenly he heard something gin the distance…

"Natsu?" a voice called from the forest and it made him go unnaturally still, "Natsu! Are you here?"

"Lucy…" heat seemed to flush through his entire body. God, the heat… the need… He could smell her, she was so near!

"Geehee," Gajeel sneered, making Natsu snap his head around to glare at him, "Is that what she is to you?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this," Natsu growled, grabbing Gajeel by the neck and slamming him against a nearby tree.

"You may be able to hold yourself back," Gajeel growled menacingly, "But I can't…"

Natsu tightened his grip around Gajeel's throat. His vision war red with fury.

"She's MINE," Natsu hissed out, low and feral.

"I don't see your mark on her," Gajeel choked out.

"Maybe I'll change that," he growled, dropping Gajeel and stalking off in the direction of her voice.

"Natsu! C'mon! I'm worried about you!"

A cruel smile found its way to his lips. 'Silly girl, you should be more worried about yourself.'

"Natsu!" Lucy called out one last time. "Maybe I should've listened to Happy and Mirajane and just left him alone. But I've never known Natsu to be like this. He never isolates himself from the guild,"

"Oh he usually does this around this time of year," Mira had told her, "No one really knows why, he just does. He always seems tired when he gets back though. Don't worry so much, I'm sure he's fine."

Happy's answer and been a little more vague than that. For some reason Lucy just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"I guess I'll just leave then," she sighed and turned around. She walked a little while before getting the sensation that she was being watched… or followed. Cautiously, she looked around. She couldn't see anything but still the feeling persisted.

"Natsu?" she called tentatively.

"You shouldn't be here, Lucy," she heard his voice but couldn't see him. It had begun to darken outside and a chill crept down her spine.

"I was just making sure you were ok." she said, a little miffed, "But I'm ok with leaving now. I don't have the slightest idea as to why you'd want to stay out here. And for goodness' sakes would you come out?"

A growl reverberated from one of the trees and she finally caught sight of him crouched on one of the branches. He jumped down, landing lightly a few feet away. Lucy noticed the dark aura emanating from him as he straightened up. He gave her a look that chilled her heart.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" she said shakily.

He walked towards her, scales appearing on his skin. She noticed a large gash in his side that was bleeding profusely.

"Natsu! What happened?! You're bleeding!"

The dragon slayer didn't respond. As he approached, Lucy started backing away from him. He just kept giving her that same dark look.

"N-Natsu… you're scaring me," she stammered, backing against a tree. No where left to go.

"Natsu…" she said quietly, trembling now.

Natsu was going mad. Her scent was too much; his primal instincts were taking control of him. Surely she'd be smart enough to run, wouldn't she? But no, she backed herself into a corner. A smile pulled at his lips.

He put his arms on each side of her, digging this claws into the bark of the tree. Lucy's pace jumped a few beats and her eyes widened as she heard the tree groan against his strength.

'Yes,' he thought, 'Be scared. Run away.'

But he couldn't bring himself to stop. He leaned down, her scent completely intoxicating him. He could feel her pulse in her neck as he brushed his lips against her skin. His tongue slid down her neck, raising goosebumps where his tongue touched.

Lucy was truly scared. he could smell the fear scent being emitted from her pores. From the angle he was at, he could see nicely down the crevice of her breasts.

For a brief moment, sanity came back to him. Shaking, he pushed his forehead against the bark of the tree. He took in a shaky breath through his mouth and let out a low growl. Could he hold himself there if she ran away? His eyes squeezed shut.

"Run away Lucy," he growled out, fighting th animal side of him as hard as he could, "While you have the chance, I need you to go… NOW,"

"B-but… what's wrong with you?" she stammered, still too scared to move, "Is someone controlling you?"

"No," he chuckled darkly, "Its all me," His smile was wicked and it send a shiver down Lucy's spine. Natsu so desperately wanted to send more down her spine, and make some other places quake as well. He licked his lips, imagining what it would feel like to just throw her down right then and there. His skin started to crawl with the heat again.

'God, how much more can I take?'

"Natsu, please. Let me help you," she said shakily, "Is there anything I can do?"

he laughed, "You shouldn't have said that,"

"But wh-?"

Her sentence was cut off by a kiss. It was so full of lust and need she couldn't think straight. His tongue slid across her lips, coaxing a quiet moan from the celestial mage, allowing for a beautiful opening. His tongue invaded her mouth, claiming it.

Without a second thought, Natsu brought up a talon and ran it down her skimpy half-top, cutting it in two. Lucy shivered at the sudden cold and went to cover herself but he didn't allow it. In one simple motion he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head. She gasped as Natsu's lips left hers to kiss down her jaw, neck, collar….

"Natsu," she whispered, snapping him out of his lust-filled daze. She was shaking, but whether it was from fear or the cool against her skin he couldn't tell. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach as the sane part of his mind slowly started realizing what was going on.

But his dragon side still maintained its control on his body.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

his mind was hazy. After all that and she still wasn't trying to get away? Was she paralyzed by fear or just too stupid to try and run?

'Or maybe she likes it…'

A growl left his lips and he released the mage from his grasp. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he desperately tried to calm his mind, to stifle the raging heat under his skin.

"I'mm sorry Luce," he was hoping he sounded like himself, "I'm not myself. This is why I left,"

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"I'd because I'm a dragon slayer," Natsu closed his eyes, concentrating on his explanation,"We do this once a year…"

The heat surged, making him stop.

"But why?"

"Because it's time to choose a mate," he felt his self control breaking once again, "It's never been this bad until…"

"until what?" Lucy couldn't process what was join ton fast enough.

Natsu was trembling with desire again, the sensation breaking up his thoughts.

He leaned close to her face, his blazing eyes locking with her large brown ones, "Until you,"

here eyes filled with surprise. Natsu himself had only just realized it. His feelings were undeniable, especially now. And now he wanter her more than anything.

"If you don't feel the same way," he growled, "You might want to go… soon…"

Lucy didn't know what to think. Did she feel the same way? She;s be lying if she said she had really wanted him to stop before. But seeing the tortured dragon slayer before her, she finally decided to take the risk. she could always deal with the consequences later right?

Without another hesitation, she kissed Natsu.

The fire that suddenly ignited inside of him he almost couldn't believe. He crushed her lips against his, his tongue thirsting for as much of her as he could possibly get. She's accepted it, and now he could finally let loose and entertain the thoughts that had been trying so hard to scratch their way to the surface.

With one arm he pulled the celestial mage against him, feeling her exposed breasts touching his chest. The other hand travelled down her spine, rewarding him with a shiver and moan from his companion. His fingers slid down to the crook of her knee and pulled her leg per his waist.

She could feel his hardening member pressing against her. Part of her was excited while the other part of her was terrified. This was all new to her. What if she did something wrong? What if she decided she couldn't do this What if he wasn't gentle with her?

She was so unprepared for all of this. But with each heat-filled kiss from her dragon slayer, her inhibitions were starting to slide.

Wait… HER dragon slayer?

Shivers broke her train of thought. His hand was making its way from her knee, up her thigh, her side, and finally grabbing her breast none-to-gently. She broke their hot kiss with a gasp. Immediately she felt his lips on her breasts, dissing them hungrily. With his thumb he rubbed her nipple in pleasure-filled circles while his tongue made its way to her other.

"Natsu!" she gasped as he licked her nipple, biting it enough to cause her to gasp but not enough to hurt her.

Natsu was fighting the urge to just throw her on the ground and take her. But the feelings he got from exploring her body he just couldn't believe. He felt his hand making its way to her skirt, running a single finger against the wetness of her underwear.

God… he could SMELL her desire!

His finger rubbed against her gently, making her grind her hips against his hand. He found her clitoris and rubbed his fingers in small circles around it, causing her to moan his name.

He loved hearing his name coming from her lips like that. Ne needed to hear it more. Wanted her to scream it into the night.

With a growl, he pushed a finger inside of her. She sucked in a breath and let out a lust-filled "Natsu". Just what he wanted.

He started sliding his finger in and out of her, feeling ht education of her walls pulling against his finger. He could feel his member twitch. The heat found its way back under his skin. This wasn't enough! He needed to feel his dick inside of her! Wanted to make her beg for him inside of her.

His thoughts suddenly dissipated. He felt her hand slip into his pants to grab his throbbing member. He heard her breath hitch when her fingers clamped around him. A smirk made its way to his face when he realized his size had surprised her.

He kissed her roughly as she began stroking his penis with her hand, he thumb sliding across his head. the sensations going through him were driving him mad! It wasn't enough! He needed more!

He let out another low growl as she ran her fingers down the vein of his dick.

'Damn!' he thought, 'She learns fast!'

"Lucy…" he moaned, his mouth finding her neck again, his tongue licking the smooth skin there. She was panting, the movements his fingers were making taking their toll on her senses.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. Enough of the teasing, time to get down to business.

He pulled back his hand, receiving a dejected moan from his Lucy. Without missing a beat, he lifted her up and pushed her against the tree. He sucked on her nipple while his claws made short work or her underwear.

"Lucy," he growled into her breasts while pulling out his member.

She couldn't help the fear that was slowly creeping through her heart. He was so large and she was a virgin. She didn't think she'd be able to take him.

She felt him press his head against her heat. Just that alone was almost enough to send her over the edge. But he was pushing harder, fitting his head inside of her, then pushing against her…

"Natsu! Please!" she protested, feeling the pain increasing. Her cries were falling on deaf ears.

He forced the rest of him inside of her, making her scream. The heat crawling over his body intensified.

"Damnit Lucy!" he groaned, his claws digging into her ass, "…so tight…"

Lucy entangled her fingers through his hair, feeling herself trying to stretch around his dick. She could feel him throbbing inside of her, the need shining in his eyes.

Natsu started sliding out and she almost cried for him to stop. She cried out when he pushed back into her. She couldn't believe the ecstasy filling her body right now. With every thrust she was sent closer and closer to the edge. his skin was so hot against hers. She didn't even notice the pain from her back rubbing against the bark of the tree.

He started pounding into her even harder. She could feel the tension in both of their bodies swelling. She was going to go over the edge!

Gasping his name, she felt herself orgasm, her sight melting in a with haze of pleasure. After her, Natsu finally came as well. As he did, he bit down on her neck, tasting blood as his sharp teeth punctured her skin. She screamed from the pain and pleasure of it.

Both of them shaking, Natsu lowered himself to his knees, still inside of her. She was panting against his neck. Slowly, he released his grip from her neck, licking the two puncture wounds on her neck to close them with his saliva.

Now she was his forever.

He smiled, lifting the exhausted girl off of him.

"I'm taking you home, Lucy," Natsu whispered into her ear, taking in the scent of her hair.

"Are you sure?" she mumbled into his shoulder, "I thought you…."

"Trust me, " he smiled down at her, "I feel much better now,"

"Ok."

Lifting her into his arms, he started walking off in the direction of her apartment, very glad it was too late for anyone to be out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel was going nuts. After Natsu had released him he had started walking in the most opposite direction of the blonde girl as he could. He had gotten far enough away that he hadn't heard or smelled them but still…

How could that pink haired idiot get some when he was left wondering the forest being consumed by his heat?! And now, he couldn't even fight with the bastard to let loose some of his pent up energy!

His skin started to crawl again. It made him stop in his tracks. He was going to reach his peak soon. After that the rest of the week would go by in a breeze. But right now, he felt like his skin was going to split!

'An animal,' he growled to himself, 'that's all I am right now.'

Far off, he heard a noise. Someone was sneaking around.

"Geehee," he smiled.

Someone looking for a fight.

He kept into a tree, stalking through the branches. Leaping over a few more trees, he found the culprit.

A man, wearing all black, was slinking around in the bushes. He didn't look like too much of a threat, however, Gajeel couldn't help but notice the knife in his hand. From his posture and his movements, he could tell he was hunting something… but what?

Gajeel took in a deep breath and almost choked. The heat under his skin flared like a raging fire. He could feel his skin turning into scales. His claws dug into the tree limb, trying desperately to hold his pulsing body in place.

'What in the fucking hell is Levy doing out here?!' it took all he had not to let out a growl.

A picture started forming in his head. The man with the knife, the unsuspecting Levy walking too close, him grabbing her, raping her, killing her….

Rage was blinding him.

He could see the blue-nette's hair as she approached their position. The man with the knife getting ready to pounce…

Gajeel lept, grabbing the man by the throat and pinning him behind a tree. His claws were digging into his flesh. Gejeel grabbed the knife by the blade and yanked it from his hands. He could smell his blood, the delicious iron in it seeping through his fingers. Gejeel licked his lips, instilling fear in the villain.

He could smell Levy as she walked by, a growl forming in his belling and traveling to his chest.

"Was she the one you were hunting?" he growled low, his face inches away from the man's.

"N-no…" he stammered.

"Tch… I can smell a liar from a mile away," Gajeel grinned wickedly. The man's pulse jumped, confirming the fact, "You cam on a bad day,"

Levy heard a blood-curdling scream that was suddenly cut short. She spun around. She had just walked past where it had come from.

In a split second she decided to see what it was.

If it was too much to handle, then what?

'Gajeel's around here,' she thought to herself, 'He'd find me before I got hurt I'm sure,'

She remembered seeing him run off into the forest. She knew Natsu had tone there and wondered what was up. I mean, Natsu did this every year, but Gajeel too? Were they picking a fight or what?

Taking a deep breath, she headed for the scream, her solid script ready.

She stepped around some bushes and felt something squish under her feet. She looked down at the ground and gasped. It was covered in blood!

Fear made sweat bead at the back of her neck. She noticed a shadow in the distance.

"Who's there?!" she yelled, her hand ready to cast a spell, "Come out right now!"

The shadow moved, a part of it falling to the ground. Panic entered her heart as she realized it was a body… the cause of all the blood.

"What do you want?" two red eyes looked over at her, "Shrimp?"

"G-Gajeel?!" she gasped.

He took a step out of the shadows. The sight made her back away. His hands and arms were covered in blood, his hand was sliced open, and there was blood splattered on his face, neck, and chest. Levy tried not to assume the worst. Maybe it was Gajeel's blood on the ground? Maybe whoever was on the ground was unconscious and had attacked him?

'Or maybe he killed them in cold blood,' the thought scared here to the bottom of her heart, 'After all didn't he crucify you, carve the FairyTail symbol into your flesh, just because you were part of the guild?'

'No! He's different now!' the inner battle seemed to be tearing her apart.

Gajeel just watched her. She was cute when she was scared. Dark thoughts started going through his head.

"Might as well… you did just brutally murder a man for stalking her. A punishable crime, yes, but should his life be the price?'

Gejeel let loose a growl. The heat had faded when he'd let loose on the man. With every drop of blood spilt, it seemed to cool his skin until the death-smell was released from his bloodied corpse. Now the heat was returning with Levy so close. But for now, he could control it.

"Levy," her attention immediately went to him, "I killed him,"

"What?!" she gasped, join gale, "But.. Why?!"

"He was going to attack you, Shrimp," a growl finding its way out of his throat at just the thought, "And right now, I can't find it in me to have mercy. So if I were you, I'd leave before I no longer allow it,"

"What?! What's going on Gajeel?!" her fear was replaced with anger, "I thought you'd changed wince joining Fairy Tail! You can't tell me you've been out here slaughtering people! Natsu wouldn't let that happen! What's going on?!"

"C'mon bookworm," Gajeel smirked, "Use that brain of yours,"

"What?" she was caught off guard.

"Natsu leaves the same time every year since he's come of age? And I'm stuck out here too? Think about it. Two dragon slayers, suddenly more aggressive, can't be around anyone for a week every year? Could you possibly know why?" he smirked, watching the wheels turning in her head, the heat slowly rising. he couldn't keep this up much longer, "i'll give you a hint, Shrimp; it happens to dragons too,"

Realization suddenly hit her face.

"Geehee,"

"THAT'S why?" she blushed, her blue hair falling around her face, hiding the embarrassment in her eyes.

"You're smarter than you look, bookworm," he growled, the heat boiling under his skin, "Now, if I were you, I'd leave,"

"Huh?" she froze. Blush was still creeping up her face. She couldn't help the thought that crept into her mind. How long had she had feelings for him? And now that they were completely alone, he was telling her to leave? Even in the state he was in? Did she really mean nothing to him?

Gajeel thought he saw hurt flash through her eyes but couldn't be certain. The heat was back with a vengeance, driving him crazy. He balled his hands into fists, his claws sinking into the palms of his hands, causing his blood to start dripping. She was so petite and soft, the complete opposite of the large metal dragon slayer. His eyes traced a line from her lips, to her jaw, her neck, her chest…. He was undressing her with his mind. How couldn't he? The girl was beautiful.

Then the thought of pulling her to the ground and having his way with her crossed his mind, making the heat surge again.

He stepped towards her, having to dig his claws deeper to make himself stop. She was staring at him, her brown eyes taking him in. He locked eyes with her, the lust driving him insane. Maybe she wasn't so smart after all, staying so close to a frenzied dragon even knowing why.

'Or maybe she wants this to happen?' he smiled wickedly.

"Geehee,"

'Fine,' he started towards her, 'let's have some fun,'

Her smell was intoxicating. He decided to stop holding back. Let her see what she was doing to him. He had warned her. How was it his fault if she didn't leave when he told her to?

As he approached her, he saw her shiver. Damn, did he like that look in her eyes. But then, he hated that look when he pinned her to that tree. That fear in her eyes. Maybe it was his dragon side, but seeing it now sent a tantalizing feeling all the way down to his hardening dick. A heartless smile tugged at the dragon slayer's lips.

His eyes were blazing as his face got ever closer to hers. her large scared eyes were locked with his. God he loved this feeling! knowing she was under his spell. He felt in control, able to manipulate her any way he wished.

he hadn't felt this way since leaving Phantom Lord.

A low, menacing growl ripped its way from his throat. He took in a deep breath, taking in her scent.

"Fear…" he growled, inches from her face now, "confusion… anger… and, what's this?"

His eyes widened and he licked his lips. The tiny script mage was visibly shaking before him now. But oh! how amazing her scent was!

"Do I smell DESIRE?" Gajeel's voice was just a hiss on Levy's ear. A small gasp came from her delicious lips.

"I'll let you run now," Gajeel breathed, "that is, if you think you're fast enough to escape your hunter,"

Levy knew there'd be no way she'd be able to escape the deranged dragon slayer before her. And deep down inside, she didn't want to. The thoughts were tumbling through her head so fast she didn't know what to do. Once again at the mercy of the Iron Mage, all she could do was bite her lip with fear slowly icing her veins.

Suddenly, she decided to take the dragon slayer off guard. She was through being toyed around with! With one swift motion, she slipped the short dress up over her head and threw it onto the bloody ground. To her surprise, Gajeel recoiled. But she wasn't finished. Turning her head, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Watching the Iron Dragon's reaction as she reached her hand back to unclip her bra…

"STOP," two warm hands clamped her arms to her sides. She looked up, startled. Gajeel was once again up close and personal, but the lust raging in his eyes was almost overpowering.

"What? This isn't what you wanted?" Levy purred, pressing her body up against his, her breath ghosting over his chest. A deep rumble resounded from his chest, making the blue-nette shiver, "Not so fun when your prey doesn't run away, is it?"

He leaned down to her ear. She could hear the clink of metal against teeth as he licked the inside of his mouth.

'A tongue piercing?' she thought

"This is your last chance," he panted. His resolve was wearing thin. The heat was consuming his body and sanity. He felt like he would snap any minute. Slowly, he brought one metal-scaled hand up to her porcelain throat. He ran on sharp claw from her collar, across her fragile neck, bringing it to dig into the soft flesh under her chin, lifting up her face and making her stand on her tip-toes, eyes squeezing shut from the pain of it, "Unless you're ready for the ride of your life, little Fairy,"

Swallowing hard, she grabbed a fist-full of his raven hair and dragged his face down for a fiery kiss. In a haze, the next thing she knew, she was on the blood-soaked ground. The cooled blood was slimy against her back. Gajeel was on top of her, his claws making fast work of her bra. She felt like she was being consumed by the heat of his kisses. His tongue was fighting for dominance in her mouth, the metal bead of his piercing catching against her teeth. She couldn't help the moans of pleasure escaping her lips as he roughly grabbed her breasts.

Gajeel's kisses suddenly left her mouth as he began making his way down her body The way his fangs scraped against her flesh made her shiver under him and he loved it. She was so tiny he felt he could break her…

'And I just might before the night's over,' he growled in his head.

he didn't care to understand how things had gotten this way. All he knew was the heat was threatening to boil him alive any minute if he didn't have her screaming this name soon.

Mad with lust, he knew he was being too rough with the poor little elf. His claws were leaving thin, red lines down her skin. He started biting her neck, lingering anywhere that caused her to moan just a little louder. By the time he got to her breasts, she was already panting, begging him not to stop as he suckled on each of her little pink nubs.

DAMN he couldn't get enough of her body!

Even with his head foggy with desire he could appreciate the sick fantasy playing out before him. This small spell-caster was moaning his name as he did unspeakable things to her in a pool of blood that was not their own. he couldn't believe how much of a pervert the is blue-haired mage had turned him into!

With a growl, Gajeel grabbed her by the hips and roughly turned her over and brought her to her knees.

"G-Gajeel!" she gasped in surprise. he splayed his taloned hand over her back, riffing n his claws and making her back arch as a moan escaped her lips.

"don't worry," he purred, rubbing his long, hard dick against her soaking pussy, "This won't hurt… much…."

He forced his head inside of her, feeling how tight she was round his rock-hard member. She gasped, pulling at the grass under her fingers. Gajeel almost came right then and there. Fuuuuuckk…. He'd never had a virgin before. He dug his claws in her back and ass, a deep growl parting his lips as he slowly pulled back out.

"Damnit Levy!" he gasped, sliding only his head inside again, stretching her out a little.

"Gajeel!" she paned, "Damnit! Stop teasing me!"

A growl rocked through his ribcage as a smile curled up the edges of his lips, "As you wish…"

With one hard thrust he forced himself inside of her until he was completely sheathed inside of her. Levy screamed from the pain and pleasure of it, her arms faltering underneath her. Gajeel started slamming in and out of her, driving her higher. She was screaming his name and each time sent a chill down his spine to his tightening balls. Levy was being consumed by the pleasure that rocked her body. She couldn't even dream that the iron dragon would make her feel like THIS. With each thrust he was sending her spiraling towards the edge! Her legs were shaking and she knew it was join got happen any minute!

"Gajeel!" she screamed, "I'm going to…! I'm going to…!"

"GOD… DAMNIT!" Gajeel roared, grabbing Levi's hair and yanking her head back.

They both came at the same time as Gajeel sank his elongated fangs into her soft neck, marking her as his mate. As he released her, they both collapsed onto the blood-soaked ground.

Levy was still shaking, but now it was from the pleasure that had just rocker her body. Gajeel's muscles ached inane amazing way and the heat had finally retreated from his body. Opening one red, exhausted eye, he studied his new mate.

"Oi," he huffed, propping himself onto his side to look at her, "You ok?"

"I'm amazing," she smiled shyly.

"Geehee," he gave her a wicked grin, "so… how did I do?"

Her face turned an even deeper shade of red and she looked away from him, "It was ok, I guess,"

"Oh is that all? Well don't worry, there's more where that came from," he winked at her

'More?' Levy didn't know how much more of that she could handle.

"Hey," Gajeel put his arm around her, "you're mine now, understand? And if anyone EVER tries to take you away or hurt you… I will KILL them,"

The look in his eyes told Levy he wasn't lying, but she didn't think that was really a bad thing.

"I love you, Levy," he said softly, kissing her on the nose.

"I love you too," she mailed at him.

Gajeel took off his feathered jacket and wrapped it around his blue-haired bookworm. Lifting her off the ground gently, he carried her back to his apartment.


End file.
